Understanding the Emotions
by Xenovia77
Summary: "What do humans call it when you have felt overwhelmed by another person? When there's someone you like being with, and someone you would… do anything to help?" Onesided Desmond/Aurora, (Takes place during Azran Legacy so expect some spoilers.)


_This Story is a case of 'Xene-played-a-new-game-and-got-hooked-on-an-unpopular-pairing-then-got-sad', something which happens a lot with Layton games._

_-Also, Wow, I haven't posted anything since last April (which is around the time I started playing the Ace Attorney games, so I guess that pretty much explains the absence)._

_*Contains __Azran Legacy Spoilers__ and takes place during the Egg search in Missonia*_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a 3DS. I do own one of them now._**

_Now if we mix this substance with the herbs that Emmy's gone to get, it should only take a few minutes for it to boil properly….  
><em>"Excuse me, Professor Sycamore?" His train of thought unravelled as a small voice piped up behind him. He sighed slightly and closed the book. He had hoped to sort out the cure as quickly as possible so as to increase the possibility of finding the artefact, especially as this was the final one, but he supposed it would have to wait a few minutes. He pushed the book to one side and glanced over his shoulder.

"Aurora? What is it; I thought you were helping Hershel?" The Azran girl stood there looking over with an almost sullen expression on her face, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"He seemed to know what he was doing, so I didn't want to get in his way…" Desmond chuckled slightly.

"The fact that you came to me afterwards better not be an implication that I don't what I'm doing"

"Oh, n-no. I just thought that-" the expression on her face changed to one of panic.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. I guess I should have realised by now that my jokes don't make any sense." Aurora smiled; she felt bad for not noticing his joking tone, but after the many attempts at humour she's previously witnessed she was sure the professor would be used to his jokes falling flat. "I don't think there's anything it particular that I need help with." He watched as her smile drooped again "but I would very much value you company." Desmond picked his book up patted the table top next to him. Aurora wandered over, jumped up and perched herself on the end of the table before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Actually, I came over here to ask you something…. If that's okay." She didn't seem distressed, but he could tell from her tone of voice that it was probably something important. Though Desmond wasn't entirely excited by the prospect of helping her, there was too high a possibility of the topic being too personal, something he really didn't want to deal with, but realised there couldn't be that much harm in answering a simple question.

"Of course it's okay, uh, what is it?"

"I'm hoping you'll be able to answer this…What do humans call it when you have felt overwhelmed by another person?" Desmond raised an eyebrow, if he was usually the last person people would come to for advice on their feelings.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that I'm afraid"

"I mean when there's someone you like being with" she moved her hands around rapidly, as if trying to find the right thing to say "and would… do anything to help them." He had hoped that wasn't the emotion she was thinking of. _He was definitely the wrong person to ask._

"I'm definitely not an expert on these kinds of things, but it'd be safe to say that the emotion you're thinking of is referred to as love." Aurora looked down and mouthed the word.

"Love? Love…. Yes. Yes, I think that's right. I think I'm in love." He was torn between feeling shock or amusement; it was obvious that she didn't fully understand the emotion, but the idea of the ancient girl believing she was 'in love' with that boy was almost sweet in a certain light

"Aurora, I don't think you entirely understand the concept behind it. To be in love you need to really know a person, you've only known Umid for a few hours."

"Umid? No, not him." Desmond was sure he'd been on the right track with that idea, seeing as she'd never mentioned this 'love' until they'd met that boy, but it appeared he had been mistaken.

"Well, who is it then? This person you claim to be in love with."

"You." Desmond turned to look at her so quickly that he felt himself stumble; he caught himself on the table edge before he could do anything stupid.

"M-me? Aurora, now I'm definitely sure you misunderstand the emotion."

"No, I said what I was feeling and you said it was love. There isn't a part of that I could misjudge." She smiled at him. Desmond pushed his glasses further up on to his nose, trying to figure how to deal with this sudden proclamation.

"I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to say to you, I feel that you-"His words were cut off by a loud yell of excitement at the doorway.

"I've got the herbs Professor!" Emmy raised the bag above her head "You can start making the antidote now; you've figured out how to, right?"

"Don't worry Emmy, we have. We should get the others and head back into the village." He took Aurora's hand and helped her hop down from the table "Aurora, I… well- We'll talk about what happened when we're back on the ship." Emmy frowned at the two of them.

"Have I missed something?"


End file.
